The dragon user
by horeo zabimaru
Summary: In this story a student at duel academy goes through the experinces of becoming a top duelist. Will he reach the top or fall to the bottom? Read to find out


Hello behold the powers of Hoero Zabimaru. You want to know what happens in the story right right! Well you cant! Hahahahahaha read and review please.

We start our story by seeing a young man waking up in his bed as the sun light starts to cascade across the light and lightly caressing his face. He gets out of bed brushes his teeth and hair and puts on his Obelisk Blue blazer.

"Ahhhhhh. What a great morning in Duel Academy this is, and just imagine it all started just yesterday. I can't believe I actually beat that instructor." The young duelist says with a big smile on his face looking at the sunrise from his balcony.

He stands there staring at the sunrise in amazement as he begins to remember back to yesterday.

Flashback

We see the young duelist walk in as he sees all the excitement coming from the gargantuan duel arena with all the duels transpiring right before him.

"Wow" The young duelists says as he continues on into the duel arena.

He finds a seat at the arena and relaxes for his big match waiting to his name to be called until someone in a red blazer addresses him.

"Hey there pal I'm Jaden Yuki. What's your name?" Jaden asks introducing himself with a big smile on his face.

"What's up Jaden? My name is James...James Damer. Nice to meet you Jaden." James tells Jaden shaking his hand .

The two boys start to chat until one of the exam proctors makes an announcement on the loudspeaker.

"Will James Damer please report to duel platform seven please! James Damer report to platform seven for your examination. That is all." The voice in the loud speaker says.

"Guess I got to go and show them what I can do. Later Jaden." James tells Jaden as he runs off with his duel gauntlet on.

"See ya, and good luck!" Jaden tells him.

James goes down to the dueling platform and shakes hands with the exam proctor.

"Hi my name is James Damer and I really want to make it into Obelisk Blue" says James very enthusiastically.

"Your written score wasn't all that bad you got 90 percent ,but, you'll have to defeat me to accomplish that goal." The exam proctor tells him.

"Duel" they both say as the duel starts and the duel gauntlets start the life point count at 4000/4000.

"I'll go first! I set one face down monster and that will end my turn!" says the proctor as the hologram shows and forms the shape of a card in face down defense position.

"Alright then, my draw! I set 1 card face down card, and I summon the Mystic Swordsman LV2 (900/0)! Now Mystic Swordsman attack his face down monster with Mystic Slice!" James yells out to the proctor.

You see the exam proctor hold his hands up over his face and he tries to protect himself from the Mystic Swordman's attack as you see shards of the destroyed monster Kelbek (1500/1800).

"Since your monster is face down my monster's ability allows him to destroy your monster automatically without triggering any effects or applying damage calculation! Now that the battle is done and my swordsman has a little battle experience I think it's time for him to grow up don't you now his other ability activates! Here's how it works when I destroy a monster with Mystic Swordsman LV2 at the end phase of my turn I can tribute him to special summon the Mystic Swordsman LV4 (1900/1400) from my hand or deck! Now evolve my swordsman! He yells to the duel proctor as you see him perform the tribute and the hologram changes from Mystic Swordsman LV2 to Mystic Swordsman LV4.

The duel proctors face grows with frustration as he growls and proceeds with his turn.

"I draw! I summon Berserk Gorilla (2000/0) in attack mode! Now my Gorilla attack that swordsman!." The proctor yells out as you the Berserk Gorilla going in for the attack.

"Not so fast! I activate my trap... Widespread Ruin! It destroys the monster on the field with the highest attack in attack position! Which means Berserk Gorilla goes bye-bye!" James exclaimed as you see the Berserk Gorilla get blown to bits by the effect of Widespread Ruin as it is displayed on the hologram.

"I set I face down card and end my turn." The proctor says.

"I draw! I activate mystical space typhoon on your face down card!" James yells out to the exam proctor destroying his Trap Hole "Now I activate the spell card the Shallow Grave! Now we can each take a monster and place it on the field in face down defense position. Now Mystic Swordsman LV4 attack his face down monster with Double Mystic Slash!" James yells out to the proctor as you see the attack on the face down Kelbek again.

"Now! My since my swordsman has came saw and conquered it's time fro him to reach his ultimate evolution! Go Mystic Swordsman LV6 (2600/1700)! I'll call it a turn.

"I Draw! I set I card face down on the field and I play a face down monster! That will end my turn!" The duel proctor says.

"I draw!" James says.

Just as he draw the card he is interrupted by the exam proctor.

"I activate my trap...Shadow Spell! Now Your monster can't attack or change positions, and did I forget to mention that he gets seven hundred points weaker! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! The duel proctor laughs maniacally.

"We'll see who'll be laughing after this duel is done! Now I sacrifice my face down monster to summon Blowback Dragon (2300/1200)! I also activate the equip spell card Autonomous Action Unit! I pay 1500 of my life points to special summon your Berserk Gorilla! Lp: 4000/2500I use Blowback Dragon's special ability to destroy Shadow Spell!" James screams out.

"What!" the proctor yells out in disbelief.

"Blowback Dragon shoot Shadow Spell! Now Mystic Swordsman attack with Mystic Twister Slash, destroy his face down monster! Berserk Gorilla attack his life points directly! Lp: 2000/2500 Now finish it off Blowback Dragon with Super Magnum Shot!" James screams out ending the duel as you see the proctor holding his arms in front of his face screaming as his life points drop lower and lower until it hits zero.

"Congratulations! You've accomplished your goal. Welcome to Obelisk Blue." The exam proctor tells James as the crowd goes crazy for James.

End Flashback

"Yup. I did it. I'm an Obelisk and now my friends will you help me become top dog?" James asks as he looks down towards his deck.

"My faithful dragons I know you won't let me down." James says.

This is the end of my first chapter. Flames are accepted more duels will come up soon. Please read and review and thanks for reading.


End file.
